To live
by kuroiKitten
Summary: for neither can live while the other survives'..but voldemort never was truly alive, tom was. one shotkinda last battle


- flashback 

'bla' - speech

Harry stood face to face with Voldemort, wand raised in defense.

No curses were flying, yet, and many thoughts ran through the 16-year-old's head.

Harry thought about how he could rid the wizarding world of Voldemort,of this monster that stood befor him. He remembered, what the people he loved and trusted have told him.

Harry's green eyes bored into Dumledor's melancholically twinkling, blue once.

His mentor spoke:

'Always remember Harry, you have something that Tom does not. You have the love and respect of the people around you.'

Harry looked into Voldemort's unblinking, cold, red eyes. He remembered that the Japanese belived that eyes were mirrors of one's soul.

And he wondered...

Harry looked around the Great Hall when suddenly, he caught the eyes of a certain Slytherin.

Silver- blueish, cold eyes. So cold, he had thought back then, that it almost hurt. And he wondered what had happenden to his rival that his eyes became this way...

The snakelike figure in front of the ravenhaired boy got bored and fired off a few curses in quick succession.

Fortunately, Harry managed to duck out of the way of all of them.

Harry remembered how hard it was to breath, to simply live on, after Sirius' death. Until that certain letter from his beloved godfather arrived.

It read:

Hey Harry,

Well, I don't really know just how to start this. If you are reading this, then I must be dead.

I will tell you the following once and, once only:

I want you to go on with your life. I will watch you from wherever I will be and if I see you moping around, I'll find a way to kick your butt! Harry, I know that you need to mourn my death; I know that you loved me (there's a huge grin on my face right now), but don't waste your life.

With that out of the way, I want to tell you that I love you. I love you like a father loves his son. I will miss you terribly and watch over you!

love,

Sirius.

P.S: Oh, and tell that hag of a mother (or her portrait for that matter) that I left you the house.

P.P.S: And then burn it off the wall.

While reading the letter Harry had cried, laughed and promised that he'd do what Sirius had asked of him.

Again avoiding a row of nasty curses. Harry remembered that Tom had, in fact, lost a beloved parent,too.

But unlike him, Tom never got a letter from his mother.

Voldemort was still throwing curses at Harry, who still dodged them.

Then Harry pointed his wand at himself and muttered something under his breath. A golden glow surrounded him and vanished a second later.

Unfortunately for Harry, Voldemort cast the killing curse while Harry's attention wasn't focused on him. It struck the teenager square in the chest and he fell.

Voldemort walked over to where Harry lay and...breathed.

He loomed over the young man who looked up at him with weak but determined green eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the efford was too much and he caughed up blood instead.

Amused, Voldemort drawled 'Any last words Potter?'

Harry nodded weakly and beckoned Voldemort down to him. The snakeface actually bent down, still the amused, sadistic expression was on his face.

Harry opened his mouth as if to speak but instead, suddenly one of his arms shot up, gripped Voldemort's throat, hard, and brought him down face to face with Harry, who now had a frightening grin on his face.

In a rough voice the ravenhaired Gryffindor spoke 'Today I will rid the wizarding world of Voldemort, Tom.'

The golden light which had disappeared into Harry's body before surrounded now both, Voldemort and Harry.

While the former was sceaming and loosing height, bit by bit, Harry had a look of utter concentration on his face.

The golden shimmer got brighter and brighter until a in blinding flash it disappeared again.

Left were two boys. One lying motionless on the ground, the other, also with raven-black hair, kneeing next to the first and panting.

Tom looked at the body lying beside him, but didn't feel the statisfaction, he thought he would. Confusion written all over his face, he tore his eyes from the youth; he should be elevated that he had finally succeeded in killing his nemesis. He wasn't.

He stood up and frowned. Somehow everything looked different. He looked at his hands to see if there maybe was something wrong and could hardly believe to be looking at healthy skin, pinkish from the blood pumping underneath it; where had the skeletal structure he called his body gone?

He seemed sixteen at most!

He spun around to look at Harry's unmoving form and sank to his knees, yet again.

Tom couldn't belive that his greatest enemy, gave him just the thing he always had wanted: his old body and youth back.

A tear of many mixed emotions ran down Tom's cheek and he whispered

'I'm sorry'

His shoulder turned numb from the translucent hand hovering on it.

'You are forgiven' Answered Harry's ghostly voice from behind him.

well, what d'ya think? pleeeaaasseee r/r!


End file.
